The Walking Dead (comic book)
|pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = Robert Kirkman |TPB = |TPB# = |subcat = Image Comics |altcat = |sort = Walking Dead, The |addpubcat# = }} The Walking Dead is an American post-apocalyptic comic book series created by writer Robert Kirkman with art by Tony Moore. It focuses on Rick Grimes, a Kentucky deputy who is shot in the line of duty and awakens from a coma in a zombie apocalypse that has resulted in a state-wide quarantine. After joining with some other survivors, he gradually takes on the role of leader of a community as it struggles to survive the zombie apocalypse. First issued in 2003 by publisher Image Comics, the comic is written by KirkmanSullivan, Michael Patrick. WEEK OF THE DEAD I: Robert Kirkman, Comic Book Resources, May 19, 2008 with art by Moore (issues No. 1–6) and Charlie Adlard (issue No. 7 onward).Sullivan, Michael Patrick. WEEK OF THE DEAD II: Charlie Adlard, Comic Book Resources, May 20, 2008 Moore continued to provide the covers through issue No. 24. The series ran for 193 issues, with Kirkman opting to end the series in July 2019 as a surprise to its readers. The Walking Dead received the 2007 and 2010 Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series at San Diego Comic-Con International. The series was adapted into the AMC television series ''The Walking Dead'', which premiered in 2010. The television program loosely follows the storyline of the comic book. The franchise has also spawned multiple additional media properties, including video games (such as ''The Walking Dead'' video game), a companion television series (Fear the Walking Dead), webisode series (The Walking Dead: Torn Apart, The Walking Dead: Cold Storage, The Walking Dead: The Oath, and The Walking Dead: Red Machete), and various additional publications, including novels (The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor). Publication history The original pitch by Kirkman and Moore was for a followup to George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead, with the series taking place in the 1960s. Image Comics co-founder Jim Valentino suggested using an original concept instead so the creators would own the property outright. The revised pitch became The Walking Dead. The Walking Dead debuted in 2003, published by Image Comics, with art by Tony Moore for the first six issues and Cliff Rathburn shading the art after issue five. Charlie Adlard took over as artist on issue #7, after he was approached by Kirkman. Moore also created the cover art for the first twenty-four issues and the first four trade paperbacks. The remainder were done by Adlard. When the television series premiered in October 2010, Image Comics announced The Walking Dead Weekly. The first 52 issues of the series began to be reprinted on January 5, 2011, with one issue per week for a year. The series is periodically re-published in trade paperbacks which contain six issues each, hardcover books with twelve issues and occasional bonus material, omnibus editions of twenty-four issues, and compendium editions of forty-eight issues. In May of 2018, Image Comics and its imprint Skybound Entertainment, the company that has driven development of The Walking Dead comic series since 2010, jointly announced The Walking Dead Day. The fan-oriented event has a scheduled date of October 13, 2018 and will coincide with the release of a Walking Dead #1 15th Anniversary Variant Edition, with cover art by current series artist Charlie Adlard. A select number of The Walking Dead Day participating local comic shops become part of the comic's story line, with their own special edition of Adlard's anniversary cover, featuring the store’s logo incorporated into the cover art. The company also noted that additional limited edition collectibles and festivities would be announced at a future date, prior to the October 2018 event. On July 3, 2019, Kirkman confirmed through the Letters Hacks section of issue #193 that the issue would conclude the series, with no previous announcements or warnings beforehand. Kirkman opted to end the comic on his own terms; he stated in his letter in issue #193 that part of the reason to end was that he feared he lacked material to continue the series for several more issues. He had envisioned the series to end around the time that Rick Grimes and his allies reach the Commonwealth, a large human community protected from the walkers, as this would allow him to give a complete arc. However, he found he got there too soon in terms of issues, with the Commonwealth first appearing around issue #150, and Kirkman feared there was no way he could get to an issue #300 with what ideas he had left. This ending came following the death of the series' major character, Rick Grimes, in issue #192. Kirkman kept the series' end a secret as he worked with Adlard to create cover art and solicitation information for Diamond Comic Distributors for non-existent issues through #196 that would have been released through October 2019, creating a storyline that hinted at the death of Carl Grimes, Rick's son, in the wake of Rick's death. Kirkman said that The Walking Dead comic was always built on surprise, and felt that it was necessary to surprise readers with the end of the series after covering enough of the aftermath of Rick's death in issues #192 and #193. Story arcs Volume 1: Days Gone Bye (Issues 1–6) :Rick Grimes, a sheriff's deputy from Kentucky, is wounded in the line of duty and emerges from a coma to find the world overrun by the undead. He returns home to find his house ransacked and his wife and son gone. Rick travels to a military evacuation zone in Atlanta to find his family, but finds the city has also been overrun by zombies. He is rescued by Glenn Rhee, who takes him to his small camp of survivors; among them are Rick's wife Lori and his son Carl. Zombies (called Walkers, Roamers, and Lurkers in most of the series) eventually attack the group. Following the attack, Shane Walsh, Rick's friend and former police partner, tries to murder Rick, having had a one-night stand and become obsessed with Lori, and Carl shoots Shane to protect his father. Volume 2: Miles Behind Us (Issues 7–12) :Rick becomes the group's leader. He and the remaining survivors leave Atlanta and travel across hostile territory in search of a safer refuge. The group meets a man, Tyreese, who is accompanied by his daughter and boyfriend. Everyone takes shelter at Wiltshire Estates, a gated community, but are forced to leave when they stumble upon its zombie infestation. The group eventually finds shelter at a small farm after Carl is shot. The farm's owner, Hershel Greene and his family, are in denial about the walkers' nature and have been storing deceased loved ones and neighbors in their barn. Rick's group is asked to leave the farm and stumbles upon an abandoned prison, which they decide to make their home. Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars (Issues 13–18) :The group begins to clear the prison yard and one cell block for living quarters. They meet some surviving inmates when they break into the prison's cafeteria. Rick invites Hershel and his family to come live in the prison and they accept. Two of the group members commit suicide and someone begins to murder other group members. This inmate, a convicted serial killer, is eventually captured and killed. Other inmates stage a rebellion. Volume 4: The Heart's Desire (Issues 19–24) :The group manages to quell the inmates' rebellion and secure the prison. A katana-wielding woman named Michonne arrives at the prison seeking refuge and causes tension among some of Rick's survivors. When another member is bitten on the leg, Rick attempts to save him by amputating his bitten leg; however, despite receiving medical treatment from Hershel, the man dies. Rick and Tyreese get into a fight and the community decides to have a council with four co-leaders instead of Rick as sole leader. Volume 5: The Best Defense (Issues 25–30) :Rick, Michonne and Glenn observe a helicopter crash in the distance and leave the prison to search for it. They find a small town called Woodbury, where a large, well-armed and organized group of survivors has taken refuge. Woodbury's leader is a man called the Governor. The Governor captures Rick's group and interrogates them. He mutilates Rick by cutting off his right hand and rapes and tortures Michonne. Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life (Issues 31–36) :Rick, Glenn, and Michonne manage to escape from Woodbury with the help of others from the town. Michonne tortures the Governor before she leaves. They arrive back at the prison safely, but find that hordes of zombies have broken in. Rick's survivors fight them off. Rick informs the prison's residents of what took place in Woodbury and tells them to prepare for battle. Volume 7: The Calm Before (Issues 37–42) :Life at the prison continues in what passes for normal in this apocalyptic world. Glenn and Maggie marry. Several residents search for supplies and engage in a shootout with men from Woodbury. Lori goes into labor and Judith is born. Dale is out on a mission siphoning gas when he is bitten in the leg. Dale's friends amputate the leg and he survives. Carol commits suicide by allowing a zombie to bite her. The volume ends with the Governor's arrival with his army and a tank. Volume 8: Made to Suffer (Issues 43–48) :The arc begins with a flashback which reveals how the Governor recovered and readied Woodbury for battle. The Governor's army attacks the prison but is driven away. Several of Rick's survivors decide to flee the prison in the RV to avoid the Governor's expected retaliation. The prison recovers from his initial assault but the Governor attacks again. The RV members arrive to reinforce the prison's residents. Despite this, many of Rick's band are killed, including Lori, Judith, Tyreese, and Hershel. The guilt ridden soldier who killed Lori and Judith on the Governor's orders betrays and kills him. With the prison burning and in shambles, Rick's band scatters and flees. Volume 9: Here We Remain (Issues 49–54) :After the prison's destruction and his band is separated, Rick and Carl search for shelter in a nearby town and reunite with surviving friends. Rick's physical and mental state begin to unravel, while Carl grows increasingly independent and apathetic. They eventually manage to reunite with their other survivors and end up at Hershel's farm. Three new people, Abraham, Rosita and Eugene, arrive and inform the group that they are on a mission to Washington D.C. to cure the plague. Rick's band decides to join their journey. Volume 10: What We Become (Issues 55–60) :Maggie attempts to hang herself on the way to Washington. Rick holds Abraham, who thinks she's dead, at gunpoint and prevents him from shooting her in the head. Rick, Abraham, and Carl head to Rick's hometown to find weapons. They discover Morgan, whom Rick met when he woke up from his coma, and he joins Rick's survivors. Volume 11: Fear the Hunters (Issues 61–66) :Rick and company continue their journey to Washington and begin to suspect they are being stalked by someone in the woods. They meet a pastor and join him at his church. Dale is kidnapped from the church during the night by a band of cannibals. Dale is reunited with his friends before he dies. Rick's group, enraged, hunt down the cannibals and torture them to death. Volume 12: Life Among Them (Issues 67–72) : The group continue to Washington, during which they discover that Eugene was lying about having a cure to stop the outbreak. They run across a friendly man named Aaron who claims he is trustworthy and can escort them to a large, walled-off community of survivors called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Alexandria Safe Zone is a walled community led by a man named Douglas Monroe. Rick's weary band finds Alexandria's stability a welcome change although they remain suspicious. Volume 13: Too Far Gone (Issues 73–78) :Rick's group settles into the Alexandria Safe-Zone and take jobs in the community. Rick, as constable, tries to increase safety and stability when he stops a dangerous man inside the community. Scavengers arrive and threaten the community. Alexandria wins the battle but alert a massive herd of hundreds of zombies to their presence. Rick takes command of the community. Volume 14: No Way Out (Issues 79–84) :Rick and company step up as community leaders despite objections from some of its residents. Alexandria's citizens discover they have bigger problems when they discover the zombie horde breaking down the fence. Walkers breach Alexandria's walls and begin to overrun the community. During the battle Douglas is killed after accidentally shooting Carl in the eye. Alexandria's residents face down the horde and save their town. Volume 15: We Find Ourselves (Issues 85–90) :The Alexandria Safe-Zone recuperates from the herd's attack and Rick makes decisions that will lead to Alexandria's long-term sustainability. Carl is in a coma following his injury and his survival is unclear. Some residents question the bold choices Rick makes for their community and attempt to seize control of Alexandria. Rick quashes the rebellion. Carl awakens with amnesia. Volume 16: A Larger World (Issues 91–96) :Alexandrians encounter a man named Paul Monroe while searching the wastes for supplies. Monroe claims he is a recruiter for a nearby band of 200 or more people called the Hilltop Colony. Rick and others go to the Hilltop Colony and find its appearance seems to be even safer than that of Alexandria, although it has a dangerous enemy called The Saviors. The Saviors demand half of the colony's food and supplies, in exchange for killing nearby walkers. Volume 17: Something to Fear (Issues 97–102) :Rick and crew confront the Hilltop Colony's enemy, the Saviors. The Saviors are a brutal gang led by a man named Negan. Rick underestimates the Saviors and dismisses their threat level until his best friends, including Glenn and Abraham, are brutally killed. Alexandria is forced to begin paying tribute – half of their supplies – to the Saviors. Enraged, Rick vows to kill Negan. Volume 18: What Comes After (Issues 103–108) :Rick's band learns what living under Negan's rules really means. Rick devises a new strategy to deal with the Saviors, but a member of his group disappears after the Saviors collect their payment from Alexandria. Rick is forced to halt his plan. Paul takes Rick to request help from an exotic man named Ezekiel, leader of a community called the Kingdom. The Kingdom is based in Washington, D.C., where one of the Saviors makes an independent offer to help battle Negan. Volume 19: March to War (Issues 109–114) :Rick, Paul, and Ezekiel decide to trust the Savior, Dwight, and launch their attempt to end the Saviors' reign. The three communities band together to formulate an assault, but Negan shows up early to collect his tribute from Alexandria. The alliance seizes the opportunity to assassinate Negan, but Negan retreats and declares war. Volume 20: All Out War (Part One) (Issues 115–120) :Rick leads his united army, with the Hilltop and the Kingdom, in an attack against the Sanctuary, the Saviors base. Rick's forces seize an early advantage and manage to trap Negan inside the Sanctuary, but their attack on Negan's outposts falters as many of Rick's closest friends fall. They wonder if their initial victory was simple luck. Negan mounts an eventual counterattack on Alexandria and its situation goes from bad to worse. Volume 21: All Out War (Part Two) (Issues 121–126) :With the war at its peak, Negan attacks Alexandria and the Hilltop and destroys the former's defenses. On the brink of defeat, Rick offers Negan a truce as a trap. Negan falls for Rick's ruse. Rick slashes Negan's throat and demands that war cease. Negan survives the attack as Rick's prisoner. Volume 22: A New Beginning (Issues 127–132) :Two years have passed since the war with Negan. Civilization has been rebuilt and the communities have established a successful trade network. Carl moves to Hilltop. A new group arrives in Alexandria, and meet the imprisoned Negan. Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams (Issues 133–138) :A new threat emerges as living people disguised as walkers attack, calling themselves The Whisperers. Tensions arise within Hilltop after Carl loses his temper. Some residents question both him and their leader. Meanwhile, Paul has captured a member of the Whisperers and discovers the full implications of this new threat to Hilltop. Volume 24: Life and Death (Issues 139–144) :Carl continues to learn more about The Whisperers and a survivor's fate is decided while another steps down. Blunders are made and a deadly promise given that is all too real. Lines are crossed that will affect everyone. Volume 25: No Turning Back (Issues 145–150) :Rick reveals the survivors who died at the hands of Alpha and the Whisperers. Residents of the communities demand retaliation and some question Rick's leadership. Rick declares war on the Whisperers and must use a former enemy as a last resort. Volume 26: Call to Arms (Issues 151–156) :With the conflict against the Whisperers closing in, Rick must ensure the readiness of the community's newly formed militia while also dealing with various conflicts within the walls of each community, including the escape of a dangerous prisoner. Volume 27: The Whisperer War (Issues 157–162) :The Militia engages in war with the Whisperers, with both sides having huge casualties. Meanwhile, the Whisperers attack one of the communities and destroy its defenses. With one last trump card, the Whisperers leads an ocean of walkers towards Alexandria. Volume 28: A Certain Doom (Issues 163–168) :The horde of walkers reaches Alexandria so Rick and his community must survive while others try to steer the horde to the sea. The opportunistic Saviors make their move on an overwhelmed community. Volume 29: Lines We Cross (Issues 169–174) :Recent events have thrown Alexandria into turmoil, and now Rick, Dwight, Eugene and Negan all have something to prove. Volume 30: New World Order (Issues 175–180) :Eugene leads a group on a new mission to Ohio, where they encounter a new community unlike anything they have seen before. Volume 31: The Rotten Core (Issues 181–186) :Rick leads the Commonwealth’s Governor, Pamela Milton, on a tour of the various communities Alexandria is aligned with. Naturally... terrible things begin to happen very quickly. Volume 32: Rest in Peace (Issues 187–193) :After Rick's death, Carl discovers it was Pamela's son Sebastian who killed him. 30 years later, Carl lives a simple countryside life with his wife Sophia and their daughter Andrea, to whom he tells the story of his father. Specials Michonne Special (March 16, 2012) :Michonne in the early days of the outbreak, also revealing the identity of her two pet walkers. The Governor Special (February 13, 2013) :The Governor in his early days as the leader of Woodbury, as well as the fate of Scott Moon. Free Comic Book Day Special (May 4, 2013) :Collection of Morgan's, Michonne's, The Governor's and Tyreese's Specials. Morgan Special (May 5, 2013) :The Morgan Special is a brief story consisting of six pages, featuring Morgan during the winter of the apocalypse. Tyreese Special (October 9, 2013) :Tyreese, along with his daughter, Julie and her boyfriend, Chris, in the early days of the outbreak. The Walking Dead: The Alien (April 20, 2016) :The Walking Dead: The Alien is a brief story consisting of 32 pages, featuring Jeffrey Grimes as he deals with the outbreak in Barcelona, Spain Here's Negan (April 27, 2016 – July 26, 2017, October 4, 2017 (Hardcover)) :Here's Negan is a stand-alone volume of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, featuring the backstory of Negan. The volume was initially separated and released into chapters consisting of four pages each, published monthly from April 27, 2016. List of characters Rick Grimes is the main character, a deputy who is comatose when the zombie apocalypse begins. With his wife Lori and son Carl, he joins with groups other survivors. He is joined by former best friend Shane, who secretly has a sexual relationship with Lori. The group consists of firm clerk and college graduate Andrea and her sister Amy, a mechanic named Jim, pizza delivery boy Glenn, car salesman Dale, shoe salesman Allen and his wife, Donna as well as their children, Ben and Billy. Lori and Carl form friendships with other survivors such as Carol and Sophia. After leaving the camp, Rick gains a right-hand man and close friendship in Tyreese, who is accompanied by his daughter and her boyfriend. They soon find a farm run by Hershel Greene. Among Hershel's seven children is Maggie Greene, who forms a relationship with Glenn. As the group settle at a prison, they become conflicted with a group of surviving prisoners. Otis meets a katana-wielding survivor named Michonne, who is brought into the group, but struggles to acclimate, facing her own demons. Michonne, Rick and Glenn are later held in captivity by The Governor, a leader of a town called Woodbury who plan to take over the prison. Other Woodbury residents include Alice Warren, who changes sides to Rick's group and delivers Lori's baby, Bob Stookey, an army medic responsible for saving The Governor's life and Lilly, one of The Governor's soldiers. After the prison assault, the remaining group survivors regroup at Hershel's farm, and meet Abraham Ford, Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa. The group travel to Washington DC where they are hunted by Chris, encounter Gabriel Stokes, a priest, and are then recruited by Aaron and his boyfriend, Eric to join the Alexandria Safe-Zone, run by congressman, Douglas Monroe. Among the residents are Heath and Dr. Denise Cloyd, who quickly become close allies to the core group, and eventually the conflicted Nicholas. Douglas' son, Spencer tries to form a relationship with Andrea. Rick falls in love with Jessie Anderson, an abused wife. Abraham forms a relationship with Holly, a member of the construction crew. A group of men, known as The Scavengers, tries to conquer Alexandria; the fight attracts a pack of walkers that invades the safe zone, leading to the death of a lot of Alexandrians. Later, the safe zone starts a trading network with the Hilltop Colony, with help from its scout Paul "Jesus" Monroe. However, their safety is again threatened by the psychopathic Negan and his group known as The Saviors who reside in a factory. One of the Saviors, Dwight becomes an ally with the communities. The Hilltop and Alexandria join with The Kingdom run by King Ezekiel in a war against the Saviors. After the war, newcomers such as Magna and Dante are introduced into the series. Another community out at sea is established, as well as safety perimeters across the DC area, which is violated by the presence of the Whisperers, a tribe of people disguised as the dead who have rejected the notion of re-establishing civilization. The leader, Alpha, antagonizes Rick as her daughter, Lydia, forms a sexual relationship with Carl. When Alpha's second in command, Beta, takes leadership of the group, he declares war against the communities. The undead/reanimated Rick's group classifies the undead as either walkers, roamers or lurkers, the former being more likely to venture toward a loud noise in search of human prey. Other names have been used by characters in the series, including biters and stinkers. The undead follow and mimic each other, which can result in enormous hordes travelling together, "walking nonstop, following a sound they've all forgotten," as Abraham puts it.The Walking Dead No. 54 Reception signing a copy of the first issue at the 2011 New York Comic Con.]] The series received critical acclaim, winning the Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series in 2010"Scott Pilgrim Kicks Off 2010 Eisner Awards" , San Diego Comic-Con, accessed April 1, 2011. and prompting Eric Sunde of IGN comics to call it "one of the best monthly comics available".Sunde, Eric. "Walking Dead Omnibus Review: It's a slice of fried gold.", IGN, January 10, 2006 Among its fans are author Max Brooks. Because of the popularity of the series, which increased considerably when it was adapted into a television series of the same name, artist Tony Moore's original artwork for the series' early issues has gone up in value; on the March 28, 2013 episode of the VH1 reality television series For What It's Worth, Moore's original artwork for Page 7 of issue #1 was professionally appraised to be worth $20,000."Amoeba & John Azarian". For What It's Worth. Episode 6, VH1. March 28, 2013. Other media Television adaptations AMC picked up the rights to produce a show based on the comic in 2009. It ordered a pilot episode on January 21, 2010 and began filming on May 15, 2010. The series premiered on October 31, 2010 with high ratings. On November 8, 2010, after broadcasting two episodes, AMC renewed The Walking Dead for a second season of 13 episodes,Moorhouse, Drusilla. "The Zombies Live! AMC Gives The Walking Dead a Second Season", E!, November 8, 2010 which began on October 16, 2011. The TV show is loosely inspired by the comic, introducing new characters and deviating from the comic in certain plot points. The fifth season premiered on October 12, 2014, with Scott M. Gimple as the show's third showrunner. Gimple has said that he would stay closer in line to the comic book series events "as much as possible", but ultimately remix stories with certain characters, referencing original characters introduced to the show and deceased characters alive in the comic book as a reason for this. Robert Kirkman himself has mentioned that the series will follow much closer to the comic series with Gimple's run. With the series' ninth season, which started broadcast in October 2018, Angela Kang was promoted to showrunner with Gimple now in charge of all Walking Dead properties at AMC. This also was accompanied by the largest deviation from the comics, with the departure of Rick Grimes, played by Andrew Lincoln, from the show, though Lincoln will reprise Rick in three feature-length films to be produced as AMC Originals that continue Rick's story with Kirkman's involvement. A companion television series, titled Fear the Walking Dead, debuted on AMC on August 23, 2015. The series features new original characters, and it is set in the city of Los Angeles, California starting prior to the zombie apocalypse. It explores these new characters as the apocalypse begins. The series was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson, with Erickson serving as showrunner for the series. AMC ordered the series for a two-season commitment, with the first season consisting of six episodes. Animation comic AMC released an animated short of the first part of Issue No. 1 of the comic with animation by Juice Films, voice acting by Phil LaMarr and art by Tony Moore. Telltale's The Walking Dead Telltale Games, an adventure game developer, secured the rights with Kirkman to make a episodic video game inspired by The Walking Dead comic book series in 2011. While video games have frequently dealt with the zombie genre, Kirkman said of Telltale's game that "it focuses more on characterization and emotion than action". Telltale opted to take a new approach to the typical adventure game, making it so that players would have to make decisions through conversation trees or through quick time events, that would propagate through the episode and as determinants into future ones, as to give more weight to the character-driven nature of their game. Telltale's game, The Walking Dead, first released in 2012, and followed the characters of Lee Everett, a former teacher convicted of murder, and Clementine, a pre-teen girl left alone at the start of the zombie apocalypse; it contained tie-ins with the comic by brief appearances of Glenn Rhee and Hershel Greene, narratively prior to their first appearances in the comic series. The series was a critical success, with much of the praise for the characterization of Clementine and Lee, and is stated to have caused a resurgence in the waning adventure game market since 2000. Telltale went on to develop a full-fleded series, with three additional seasons, additional downloadable content for the first season, and a spin-off title based on Michonne. In all but this spin-off, choices made by players in earlier games continued to set determinants used in later games as the stories followed Clementine's continued struggles to survive as she grows up in the years that followed. In the midst of releasing the planned [[The Walking Dead: The Final Season|final season of The Walking Dead series]] during 2018, Telltale Games went into bankruptcy, laying off the bulk of the staff and cancelling all projects, including the last two episodes of The Walking Dead. By this point, Kirkman had established Skybound Entertainment and had been eyeing a gaming division. He took the opportunity to secure the rights of Telltale's The Walking Dead properties, and temporarily hired most of the staff that were working on the game so that the series could be finished as well as to close out Clementine's story, which he felt needed to be done. Additionally, with these rights, Skybound took over future publication of Telltale's series, and will publish a remastered version of all four seasons and additional content, featuring graphical improvements that Telltale had made ahead of starting the fourth season. The Walking Dead: All Out War In January 2016, the Kings of War creator Mantic Games announced plans to release a tabletop miniature wargame based on The Walking Dead, named The Walking Dead: All Out War. The miniatures game was funded through the popular crowdfunding site Kickstarter. This product is available for order and first began shipping to backers on November 7, 2016. Novels A series of novels based on the comics, written by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga, were released between 2011 and 2014 focusing on the antagonist "The Governor". Taking place in the initial outbreak, the books chronicle his experiences from surviving in the newly ravaged world to the establishment of himself as leader of Woodbury, and finally tying up the conclusion to the prison arc storyline in the comics. Following The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor, Bonansinga continued the Walking Dead novels as sole author, with Kirkman's name affixed to the title. Collected editions The series has so far been assembled into the following collections: Trade paperbacks The trade paperbacks collect story arcs of six issues each, but contain only the story and none of the original cover art from the comics. Each paperback follows the convention of having a three-word title. The zombies in the cover art for each paperback form part of a larger image if placed end to end. This also loops, as the final zombie on Volume 32 connects to the first on Volume 1. Each story arc is re-released in hardcover books containing two, omnibus editions containing four, and compendiums containing eight story arcs. Hardcovers All hardcovers contain the contents of the comics, including the covers, and in some cases bonus material. The books' trim size is larger than the paperbacks. Each hardcover contains two story arcs from the series. Signed versions of the books are available, each limited to 310 pieces. Omnibus editions Limited omnibus editions collect roughly 24 issues in a slipcase with several extras. The first volume is autographed by Kirkman and Adlard, with 300 copies printed. Subsequent volumes had print runs of 3000 each, along with deluxe limited editions (signed by Kirkman/Adlard) of 300 copies. Compendium editions Softcover compendium editions collect approximately 48 comic issues each. They are also available as limited hardcover editions (Red Foil Version for Compendium 1, Gold Foil Version for Compendium 2, and Gold Foil Version for Compendium 3). Box sets Other publications Several ancillary books and a special edition have also been published: References Comic books * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Category:American comics Category:Comics adapted into television series Category:Comics adapted into video games Category:Comics by Robert Kirkman Category:Eisner Award winners for Best Continuing Series Category:Mental illness in fiction Comic book